


The Hypnosis Show

by Belti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cigars, Hypnotism, Jango just wants to live, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: Jango is forced to do a hypnosis show for the high ranking marines' entertainment. How will he survive it and the aftermath?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Jango took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses a little nervous. Usually he had more confidence in his skills as a hypnotist after years being a pirate and they also came handy once he became a marine, although he long time stopped lusting for his superior Hina, but despite that he ended loving his work as a marine more than a pirate. But now he had to organize a hypnosis show in front of many of the big names of the marines and world goverment for an annual party at Marineford.

It was his friend Fullbody who proposed to Hina that Jango could offer a show for the party as he said that he was the best stage hypnotist of the world, and Hina propossed it to the higher officials, which they ended agreeing to the proposal. 

Fuck his friend, thought angrily the 29 year old man. But now he couldn't back away and had to carry on. It was a good thing that many forgot or ignored his past as a pirate but if he failed to impress those snobbish elders, he was probably going to die. Last time he was sentenced he was saved by a stroke of luck. Maybe this time he wouldn't be that lucky. He needed to give the best show so his neck would stay intact...

He watched everything from behind the courtains of the stage. Jango recognized many of the men and women that were already mingling and talking in the large and fancy room. He gulped a little and took a deep breath. The man with heart shaped eyes jumped in surprise as he felt a hand behind his back.

-Fuck! Fullbody, don't do that again. You almost caused me a heart attack!-hissed angrily the former pirate to his friend.

-Please, you have faced worse-said his friend with a roll of his eyes. -Don't look at me like that, if I didn't believe in your skills I would have never propose you for the show, so relax-said the other marine while patting the back of the hypnotist.

Fullbody was right, maybe he could make it in one piece. If luck was on his side, maybe the names chosen would be of people weak willed and then he could give some easy and fun entertainment. -If I got killed because of this, you are going to join me to hell, I assure you that-said with a sigh.

His friend simply laughed and lifted his thumbs to give him luck. Jango wanted so bad to give him the middle finger, but he contained himself.

Time passed and soon it was time for the show. All the guests paid attention to the stage as the announcer presented Jango. With a final breath and his pendulum at hand, Jango finally jumped on stage. -Good night, ladies and gentlemen!-said as he appeared with an exagerated dance move. -I hope you are ready for a show that will leave you amazed!!!!-yelled the man with his sunglasses as he finished with another dance position as he did the moonwalk.

He got some claps and lots of whispers as a reply. He cleared his throat. -Now, I'll pick some names from the box to select all those men and women ready for a special travel of the mind-said as he approached the box on the stage. As there were eight chairs he would have to pick only eight names from the box. Going into stage was optional, as if someone said no, Jango would easily pick another name.

His heartbeats relaxed as he started to call people. Many of them were marines of the same rank or slightly superior, so they wouldn't cause too much trouble. Then when he picked the fifth name he shuddered. -Ah...vice admiral Smoker-said with some shock. Holy shit, he met him back in Alabasta and the guy was scary. Jango was so screwed up, as he really doubt that his hypnosis skills would work on him. He was surprised to see him at the party as his relationship with the goverment wasn't that good.

To the surprise of the audience the white haired man walked to stage, smoking his two cigars and sat on one of the empty chairs. But before that, he exchanged a glare with Jango who gulped a little nervous. "Holy shit, I'm so dead" thought scared before picking with a trembling hand the next name of the box.

The next two names were like the first ones of ordinary people, which relaxed Jango a little more. Hopefully the only one to cause some troubles would be Smoker. When he picked the final name of the box his eyes open wide and almost came out of the orbits breaking his sunglasses when he saw the final name. -Fl-fle-fleet admiral Sakazuki...-said Jango after recovering the voice.

The entire room went silent and many eyes turned towards the lava man who stood there in silenece. "Who the fuck thought in including his name? If I survive I’ll kill that son of a bitch!!!!" thought angrily the former pirate. One thing was Smoker...but another different was the fleet admiral. The man was scarier than the white hunter, he saw him in Marineford two years ago.

"Please don't come, please don't come"prayed mentally Jango.

Much to the surprise of everybody Sakazuki started to walk towards the stage, taking a puff from his cigar and soon he sat on the final chair and crossing his arms.

"He did it!!! He fucking did it!!!" thought Jango as his heart skipped faster and faster. 

A tense silence filled the entire room and all the eyes were on the hypnotist. "Fuck, I must continue with the show" thought terrified Jango doing his best to contain the tears.

If there was a God, he clearly hated Jango right now.


	2. Chapter 2

He took some breaths as he stroked his chin to relax himself. After some seconds he cleared his throat. He could feel the glares of the volunteers behind his back and he was able to refrain a shudder.

-Alright then...we have all the volunteers...-started to say Jango. He got some nervous claps from the audience. "Yes...I'm also terrified..."thought the hypnotist as he saw the nervous expressions of the audience.

He picked his pendulum in the shape of a chakram. -First I want all of you to put your hands on your knees and take deep breaths, exhaling the air through your mouths. It will help you to relax-ordered Jango.

Thanksfully all eight men and women, even Smoker and Sakazuki complied and soon started to take deep breaths, the two burly marines exhaling some smoke between breaths as none of them removed their cigars. Jango wasn't going to complain in fear that either of them would kill him on stage.

A minute passed and he could see that some of their expressions relaxed. -Excellent job-praised the hypnotist. -Now I want you to focus your eyes on my pendulum-ordered as he started to sway it to the sides. Eight pair of eyes were glued to the pendulum, following it's movements. Although Jango wasn't aware of that as he had his eyes closed behind his sunglasses. He usually did that to avoid getting hypnotized too, as he usually had the habit of following the pendulum too. 

But this time was because he couldn't watch. He was too terrified to see if it would work or not. -Good, good-praised Jango as he kept swinging the pendulum, all the eight people staring at it with blank expressions, taking deep breaths.

-As the pendulum swing, you will feel a nice wave of relaxation in your bodies...-explained the hypnotist. -With each breath you take, your eyes are getting heavier and heavier, you struggle to keep them open to follow the pendulum. The more you fight to keep them open, the more tired and relaxed you are getting-explained with a soothing voice Jango. He kept swaying the pendulum for another minute.

-When I count to three...you'll all fall in a deep, relaxing hypnotic sleep, waiting for my orders...-said after a pause as did his best to stay calm. -One...two...three...Jango!-yelled the marine as he stopped swaying the pendulum. He still had his eyes close, but he could hear some snores. The good news is that some of the volunteers fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and first saw the audience who were very shocked and gasping in surprise. Then he turned to the volunteers and he almost chocked in surprise. All eight of them were deeply asleep, their eyes closed and resting their heads against their chests or in another volunteer's shoulder. Even Sakazuki and Smoker were under a hypnotic sleep.

The fleet admiral was resting his head against the shoulder of the man next to him, his cigar still on his lips. The vice admiral was resting his head against the chair, cigars still hanging in his mouth and exhaling clouds of smoke like a chimney.

Jango couldn't believe it. "What the actual fuck? Are these two playing with me? No...they wouldn't be that kind of asholes..."thought Jango as he approached the lava man first and started to wave a hand in front of his face not getting a reaction, only a snore as an answer. He then approached Smoker and lifted his left arm, which fell flat against his leg. Holy shit! They were really hypnotized!

He could hear some nervous laughs from the audience, who probably believed that all of this was part of the show and not Jango testing the waters. He cleared his throat and turned to look towards the public. -As you can see, my powers are unlimited!-said before making another dance posture. Altough he said that more to convince himself...

He got a lot of claps from the audience, which encouraged him.


	3. Chapter 3

–Now, I’ll deepen their hypnotic trance, one by one-explained Jango as he approached the first man and slowly and calmly whispered in his ear, deepening him in the induction. He could see that the man fell more in more under the trance.

He did this with the other volunteers, taking his time as a part of him dreaded approaching the two biggest threats in stage. He knew that they were hypnotized and would probably obey any of his commands, but he needed some kind of insurance for after the show. 

Because there was a high chance that either one or both of them will murder him after the show. “I just want t olive so bad!!”thought desperate Jango. He gulped a little as he approached the snoring Sakazuki. Despite being defenless under a deep sleep, the man sure look menacing. Although he had to admit that he also looked kinda cute.

“Alright, time to deal with menace number one”thought as he approached the fleet admiral and started to whisper in his ear. First he deepened his trance, like he did with the other marines. –From now on, no matter what happens you wont have any murderous intent against me, Jango, nor will do anything to cause me harm-whispered Jango.

He only got some soft grumble and a weak nod as an answer. After that he approached Smoker and said the same things he did With the fleet admiral. Like with the lava man, the white haired man replied in the same fashion.

He mentally crossed his fingers hoping that the command would remain even after the party. 

Jango faced the audience again doing his best to show a large smile while doing a spin. -Now then, let’s start With the fun, shall we?-said clapping his hands. 

He got some claps from the audience as a reply and he felt relieved. It seemed that things were going well.

Jango then started to do the usual routine from a hipnosis show, making the volunteers dance alone or in couples, ordering them to shudder from cold like if they were in a tundra, or even making them behave like dogs or chickens. 

All of them obeyed each of these orders without hesitation, even Smoker and Sakazuki. Jango had to contain the laughter as he saw how the white hunter flapped his arms and make chicken sounds and the intimidating leader of the marine was on his four barking like a dog. 

When he saw them dancing together, Jango had to admit that despite he was still scared of them, they looked pretty cute together.

The reaction of the audience was constant as many of them were laughing their asses at the spectacle, some of them even fell from their seats. 

“Well it seems that bastard of Fullbody was right and this a success…but I’ll never said it in his face”thought Jango as he felt more and more confident by the audience’s claps. 

-Tu-ttu!!-yelled Smoker as he started to exhale smoke through his mouth and put his arms like if he was a teapot, after Jango ordered him to become one. He then ordered Sakazuki that no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to lift a small ball he puto n the ground. It was hilarious to see his face as he puta ll the effort he could in lifting that ball but was unable to do that.

After a couple of more orders to all the volunteers, Jango decided it was time to finish, especially because he wanted to leave the scenario as soon as possible.

So then he ordered everybody to return to their seats and one by one, he started to put them back to sleep by touching their foreheads, he felt a lot of relief as Sakazuki and Smoker closed their eyes and went to sleep. -Once I count to three, you’ll wake up happy and full of energy. One…two…three…Jango!!-yelled the hypnotist as he snapped his fingers. All the volunteers opened their eyes and looked around each other as the audience started to clap amazed by the spectacle.

Jango With some pride bowed in front of them. –Thank you, thank you! All of you are truly wonderful! Have a fantastic night everybody!!-said With a big smile the long haired man before leaving the scenario as soon as possible. He would rather avoid the fleet admiral and vice admiral, although the suggestion he gave them could have worked, he didn’t want to stay to make sure if it did.

Once he was in backstage and no one was there to see him, he fell on the floor as his legs lost all the strenght he mustered and started to breath With difficult, his left hand went towards his chest. -Fuck…never again…-muttered to himself, totally shivering. Although it was fun giving everybody silly commands to follow, that was probably the worst experience of his life.

He yelled and felt that his eyes cameo ut of his orbits as he felt a hand behind his back. –Man, that was really awesome, I told you, you would do amazing!-said Fullbody happily.  
Jango’s hand quickly went to the shoulders of his friend and started to shake him With fury. –Fullbody, son of a bitch! I told you not to do that again! Do you want to kill me or what?-yelled angrily Jango.

His friend simply laughed and waved his head. –Relax Jango, you have done it and it went well. I have to admit that you got balls to hypnotize fleet admiral-praised him.

-Don’t remember it please, I think that I got carried a little by the audience…well hopefully it’s something that will never happen again. Now do me a favor and bring me to my quarters…my legs aren’t responding and you owe it me for bringing me into this mess…-explained Jango as he supported himself against his friends shoulder. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and forget everything that happened.

He thought that he wouldn’t be able to sleep once he arrived to his room, but the instant he hit the sack, he fell asleep, probably because he felt released from all the stress that he had before the show. Once he woke up the next day he was really happy, as it meant that he was alive. He felt that the worst was over.

But after finishing breakfast, another officer approached him. -Jango, the fleet admiral Sakazuki requires your pressence in his private office as soon as possible-explained the officer.

Jango almost choked in shock. "Fuck, no!!!" thought in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of marines were patrolling the halls when they recognized the figure of Jango from afar. They were spectators at his show last night, and weren't able to approach him last night to congratulate him. They never had that much fun in their lives and he even got the balls to bring fleet admiral Sakazuki on stage, which earned the respect from many for such amount of courage. The couple decided it was now the perfect chance to praise him, but they stopped the instant they saw his face...

Jango looked so pale, like if had died and came out of the grave, mumbling nonsense as he kept walking with a depressing pace. -Wha-what happened to him?-whispered one of the guys to his friends. 

-Was it something on the breakfast?-asked the other, they decided not to approach the hypnotist, as it looked like he was about to die and wondered what could have happened to the man.

Meanwhile Jango wasin off mode, so he wasn't aware of the whispers of the people he crossed paths with. "Fuck, I got too carried last night and I'm gonna pay the price..." thought between sobs the former pirate. He was on his way to Sakazuki's private office, but against his will. It was a direct order, and he couldn't say no to that, it could be seen as insoburdination and he could end executed. "But I'm so gonna die if I go to his office!!" thought Jango sadly. 

At least he hope that when he dies, he returns as a ghost to haunt Fullbody for dragging him in that mess. 

-Jango, stop a moment-said a female voice behind him. The hypnotist turned his back and recognized the pink haired woman in front of him. 

-Captain Hina!!-said Jango sobbing. Could she be the miracle that would come to save his neck from impending doom? "I never thought that I would be so happy to see you, captain!!"thought the hypnotist.

-Hina can see that you are troubled. But Hina understands that you are not at blame, fleet admiral could have said no the moment his name was called. Hina'll try to reason to him later if things got ugly, but Hina doubts that you'll get in trouble-explained his superior calmly. 

-Captain Hina!!!-yelled Jango with tears on his face as he jumped to hug her by instinct, only to be stopped by Hina's feet hitting his face. 

-The fact that Hina defends you doesn't mean that you can get that comfortable with Hina-said the woman with an annoyed expression in her face.

-Y-yes...-said Jango as he rubbed his nose in pain. But he didn't try anything weird to her, he just wanted to show some gratitude for her words...

-Well, you better go before fleet admiral Sakazuki loses his patience-ordered Hina.

-Yes...-said with some sadness Jango before he left his captain behind and kept marching towards the lava man's office.

After some minutes, he finally arrived to the large doors that were the fleet admiral's office. His trembling hand knocked the door as he gulped. As he didn't get a response he opened the door, his first instinct was to flee, thinking that Sakazuki wasn't in his office and left to deal with most important matters.

-Come in-said a gruff voice at the other side of the doors. Nope...he was inside.

Jango hesitantly opened the door and came inside. The first thing he realized was the strong smell of cigar smoke that filled the large office. The decoration was worthy of someone of Sakazuki's position and it was indeed intimidating. At the other side of the office he could see the large lava man sitting on a chair with a large desk in front of him. 

The former pirate gulped and took scared a couple of steps. -Did...did you want to see me...sir?-asked scared Jango.

Sakazuki stood up from his chair and started to approach Jango, his usual glare in his face. The smaller man finched in surprise and turned his head to the left and his eyes open wide as he saw sitting on a large coach the vice admiral Smoker. "Fuck my life!!! He is here too!"thought horrified Jango.

He saw how the white hunter stood up also and approached Jango. "This is it! This is the time of my death"

-Yes, we wanted to have a conversation with you about that show you did last night-said Sakazuki with a serious expression in his face.

-Please spare my life! I'm so sorry for what happened!-started to beg with desperation Jango as he bowed his head countless times. He really was sorry for what happened, he just got too much carried by the audience's reactions last night.

-Lift your head, why do you think we are going to kill you?-asked the white haired man with a gruff voice. 

-Uh?-asked Jango with a dumb expression as he lifted their heads. -So then you don't wanna harm me at all?-asked in disbelief Jango.

-Why would we want to do that, you idiot?-asked Akainu while glaring at Jango. 

The former pirate then realized that the suggestion he gave them last night really worked, they would never have any murderous intent against Jango no matter what. "Ahhhh!!! I'm so happy right now that I could cry!!" thought Jango as relief filled his body. -So...why did you summon me then?-asked feeling more calm.

-This conversation wont leave this office, do you understand?-ordered Sakazuki as he kept glaring at Jango. 

He nodded desperate and feeling fear again. Despite they wouldn't do anything to harm him, both men were really intimidating and scary and Jango didn't want to risk his luck. -I-I really understand. I pinky swear that my lips are sealed-said with a nervous laugh.

-We wanted to talk with you last night, but you left before we even had a chance to hear our request-explained the white hunter, a calm expression in his face as he kept smoking his cigars.

-Request?-asked Jango.

-We want you to hypnotize us again-said the lava man.

Jango looked at them with disbelief in his face. -Uhhhhh??????-


	5. Chapter 5

Jango stood there speechless and not believing what he had just heard. It felt like an eternity as an awkward feeling invaded him with the silence. He needed to say something. -Pardon sir, but what did you just said?-asked the former pirate as he wanted to make sure that it was real what the fleet admiral said.

Sakazuki grunted annoyed and Jango took a step back of surprise. Smoker took a step forward. -What we want you is to try to hypnotize us, you don't need to know any more details and follow the command-said the white haired man with a calm but serious expression.

The lower ranked marine gulped and nodded. Although he knew that they were affected by the suggestion that they couldn't harm him, he decided not to push the subject too much as they were still really scary. He would try to hypnotize them, leave and hopefully forget all of this and keep up with his regular life. -Ve-very well then...sit on the couch, with your hands on your knees and start taking deep breaths...-replied the hypnotist. -Before we start...should we put some limits?-asked Jango, it was better to avoid taking more risks. He got so cocky last night because of the audience encouragement, so if he knows what things they don't want for the hypnosis, the easier will be for him to avoid them.

-Some of those limits are clearly obvious-replied annoyed Sakazuki. "That doesn't help after all, jerk"thought angry Jango, but deciced not to push the matter. Both men were already impatient, so the sooner they end this, the better for everybody.

Just like in last night's show, both marines started to take deep breaths as they relaxed on the couch, they were practically in perfect synch, it was really impressive. He decided to keep this up till he could see that their expressions were less tense. Once he saw they were much calm he picked up his trustworthy pendulum. "Please just work again like last night with these two monsters"thought Jango desperate as his hand holding the chakram trembled a little.

-Now start follow the pendulum with your eyes, focus in it and in my voice...-started to say slowly as he swing the pendulum. Both men's eyes obediently the pendulum. -Back and forward...back and forward...with each swing you feel more and more relaxed...more and more relaxed...your eyes get more relaxed...so relaxed you struggle t keep them open...so relaxed...-kept saying the hypnotist as he closed his eyes to avoid being hypnotized by accident.

Meanwhile Sakazuki and Smoker's faces were blank as they kept following the pendulum with their sight, struggling to to keep their eyes open. Some drool came from Sakazuki's bearded mouth as they fell under the trance, listening to Jango's voice. What mattered to them was the pendulum and Jango's voice. They never felt that relaxed in their entires lives.

-When I count to three, you will fall in a deep hypnotic sleep, waiting to obey and follow any of my commands...one...two...three...Jango!-said the marine as he stopped the pendulum and opened his eyes.

The instant they heard the numbre three, they closed their eyes and relaxed on the couch as they fell asleep. Jango was surprised to see that it worked again like last night. -Can't believe they fell asleep so easily...-said to himself amazed. He cleared his throat and decided to deepen their trance. -You will feel in your left around your left hand a cord with a balloon at the end...this balloon represent your will and that balloon will start to float, lifting your hand. The upper it goes, the more obedient you will find yourselves...and it starts to float away slowly...-said the hypnotist.

Smoker and Sakazuki's left hands started to lift themselves like if something was pulling from it slowly, their expressions relaxed more and more. -Floating and floating...only matters to follow my voice...-instructed Jango. -Floating and floating...repeated again with a calm voice.

-When I snap my fingers, the cord will separate from your hands, and that balloon that represent your thoughts will fade away in the sky...ready to obey me...-Jango snapped his finger and their hands fell back to their knee, but they didn't react at all, still deeply asleep.

Jango breathed in relief satisfied. -Can you hear me?-asked the former pirate.

-Yes...-slurred both marines at the same time, their eyes still closed and lost in a deep sleep.

Jango sighed relieved that it worked again. "Now, what should I order them to do? Maybe I can make them believe that a lot of time has passed and that they had a wonderful hypnosis session and then I would be free..."thought Jango when in that moment, he noticed something strange: when his eyes went lower, he saw a tent forming under the Fleet Admiral's pants! "He got an erection" thought shocked Jango. He then glanced at Smoker and he could see that the White Hunter also got an erection under his clothes.

Was it like that last night? Jango couldn't remember as he didn't pay too much attention, mainly because of the fear for his live and the ego stroke that the applauses gave to him during the show. And as the distance between the audience and the stage was to large, probably nobody noticed it either.

Did being hypnotized really excited? The hypnotist waved his head, he needed to focus and finish with all of this. But he looked again at the two sleeping marines, despite being scared, Jango always found them very attractive and being under a trance made them look so sexy...maybe...maybe he could have some fun...the former pirate gulped and blushed by the thoughts.

But to make sure that he wouldn't get his neck chopped, he needed to take some precautions first. -Listen closely to me, remember this good relaxing trance. Whenever you hear me say sleepy marines, you will fall again in this deep sleep, ready to obey more commands-instructed Jango. Then he made them repeat it again, which they did. With that trigger he could quickly put them under without using constantly the pendulum, it saved him a lot of time.

-Now, when I count to three and snap my fingers, you will wake up, believing that we haven't started the hypnosis session yet. But from now you'll be more friendly and nicer towards me. Whenever I'll ask you, you'll be sincere about your feelings towards hypnosis, the more you talk about it, the better and more comfortable you'll feel with me. The better you'll feel, you'll start to flirt with me, as I make you feel so good, you'll have a desire towards me-explained the long haired man. Like the last command, he made the two big marines repeat it, to make sure it would end forged in their minds, which they did obediently, still in a deep slumber.

Jango smiled satisfied, horny and curious of how things would develope now when they wake up. -One, two three!-said before snapping his fingers. Both marined woke up and looked at Jango. -Well, hope you don't mind I get a little comfortable before we start the hypnosis session, right?-asked the hypnotist looking at the changes.

Smoker smiled at him with the two cigars between his lips, the white haired man looked so sexy. Sakazuki wasn't smiling, but his body language was more relaxed then before. -Of course, sit here please-replied the lava man signaling the couch. 

The long haired man grinned and sat down between the two of them, feeling more confident. -So, I would like to know what did you thought about the show last night, and wondered if you really liked it. I didn't got the chance to stay at the party after the show-said Jango. "Well that was because I ran for my life" thought with a chuckle. 

-I absolutely loved it-answered Smoker.-When some of the other guests told me that you made me behave and exhale smoke like a teapot I was amazed, I wished I could have remembered it-

-Indeed. I've never felt that good in my life before. It was the best hypnosis session I ever had before-explained Sakazuki.

It seemed that the command was working really well, they were being nicer with him and were completely sincere to him too. Jango was surprised to hear that this wasn't the first time that the fleet admiral had been hypnotized before. -Oh, I never thought that you two would be enthusiats of hypnosis-said Jango with a chuckle.

-Yes, I've always dreamed with the idea of being mind controlled for years. I found it as a good way to relax, as sometimes being in charge of everything can be exhausting. It's very great to let sometimes another take control over me-explained the lava man, his expression relaxed the more he talked about it.

-I have to say that I always got aroused by the idea of hypnosis and mind control, since I took part of a show when I was a recruit years ago-said the other man, never losing that charming smile.

Jango listened with total interest and amazement. He never thought that two of the most scariest men he had ever met in his life would be so into hypnosis, and that they would love to be in the role of the mind controlled. He kept making them talk about their past experiences, how they felt with them and about their erotic fantasies. They didn't hesitate and kept talking, like that time they met at another hypnosis party years ago and striked a close friendship thanks to their similar tastes.

As time passed, Jango could see the changes in both men. They were becoming more comortable with Jango and even began to try to get closer to the hypnotist. Sakazuki has warped an arm around the thinner man, smiling for the first time since they met.

Smoker's hand rested in Jango's leg, stroking it gently and he took heavy drags from his cigars, puffing out smoke hearts and winking at him. Jango didn't know if it was because of his devil fruit powers or the white hunter was that skilled, but that was one of the cutest and sexiest things he had ever seen in his life. If it was skill maybe he could teach Sakazuki too.

Both men seemed comfortable with the hypnotist hand's touching them too. Jango smiled back at them and he could see them blushing.

-I have to admit it, when you hypnotized us last night, you looked so hot and sexy swaying that pendulum...-said Sakazuki with a chuckle. Smoker nodded in agreement.

Jango blushed and chuckled. He never thought that his day would take this turn, he wasn't complaining at all. The two men who were clearly impatient and annoyed by the hypnotist's fear were now prettyi nto him. -Why thank you, Fleet Admiral. You two also were so sexy when you fell under my trance-replied Jango with sincerity.

Smoker blushed a little and the lava man meanwhile leaned forward and whispered in Jango's ear. -Please, feel free to call me Sakazuki-

The former pirate shuddered of pleasure by the feeling of the other man's hot breath against his ear. -It'll be a pleasure, Sakazuki...-replied Jango, he then looked at Smoker and smirked. -Hope you don't mind if I also call you by your name-

-Please do it-answered Smoker almost desperate as he puffed out more smoke hearts, wrapping his arm around the hypnotist's waist. Jango looked down and could see the erections under the trousers of both marines.

-Jango...before we start...I would like to ask you...-started to say Sakazuki as he cleared his throat. -After feeling so good last night and talking with you...I feel like I can trust you and enjoy your company...as you know one of my fantasies is to be dominated through hypnosis...so I was wondering, would you let me be your hypnoslave?-asked the fleet admiral.

Jango's eyes open wide. "Holy shit, he is serious...never thought he would ask me something like this...I thought that I was the one that would have proposed it..."thought the former pirate in surprise. He really must desire Jango if he really made that request. The hypno command worked really well.

But still it was an interesting twist and Jango wasn't gonna miss the chance. He pretended to think about it, mainly to tease the fleet admiral. -I would love that. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together, Sakazuki-answered Jango. He could see the happiness in Sakazuki's eyes.

He then looked at Smoker who seemed surprised by the turn of events. -What about you Smoker? Would you like to become my hypnoslave too?-asked Jango, although he already knew the answer.

-It would really make me happy-replied sincerity in his voice. The hypno order also worked really well on him too.

-Excellent!-said happily the long haired man as he clapped. -How about we seal the deal with a kiss?-said teasingly as his hands took the cigars from Smoker. He felt this bold as things have worked in his favour, he leaned forward and claimed the white haired marine's mouth. He tasted like cigars and the smaller man enjoyed the taste. Smoker moaned during the kiss and rolled his eyes.

When they pulled back, Jango turned towards Sakazuki. -I didn't forget about you-said with a smirk before claiming the fleet admiral's mouth. He also tasted like cigars, but also there was a warm feeling inside his mouth, probably a perk of his devil fruit powers. The other man also moaned during the kiss, letting Jango take control of the kiss.

Once they pulled apart he chuckled. -Now you two-ordered Jango. Both marined didn't think twice and started to kiss, with their new master observing everything in the middle. "Holy shit, they look so hot together"thought the pirate as he started to stroke his dick. But there would be time for that, now it was the moment to start their training. -That was excellent, my sleepy marines-ordered the hypnotist.

As in cue both men closed their eyes and fell against the couch, with Smoker sleeping on top Sakazuki's body, feeling each other's breath against their faces. Jango smiled pleased. He would never say it out loud, but he was grateful to Fullbody for convincing him to do that hypnosis show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will bring some sexy times :)


End file.
